el deseo de una madre
by zack engel
Summary: despertar en coney island y ver aquel momento en que hacías un muñeco con tu padre tras la recepción del funeral de Johanna puede significar el principio de un fin, mas cuando tu único compañero es tu madre, aquel único ser que te amara incondicionalmente. fic hecho especialmente por el día de las madres.


**_hello~_**

 ** _bueno esta historia salio porque deseaba hacer algo para el día de las madres, no pude hacer nada para pascuas, así que luche por llegar a tiempo._**

 ** _en las aclaraciones pertinentes, Castle no es mio, los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, solo la historia. en cuento de temporalidad, pues todo esto ocurre después de terminada la serie... o en algún momento de los siete años._**

* * *

 ** _El deseo de una madre_**

No recordaba como había llegado a Coney Island ese día, de hecho ni siquiera entendía que hacía en ese lugar, sola, siendo que tenía un esposo en casa y un caso que resolver. Definitivamente nunca hubiera viajado si es que no fuera estrictamente necesario hacerlo. Entonces la cuestión ahora era ¿Por qué viajo a aquella península?

Tragando con fuerza, quiso pasar su mano por su cabello para pensar, más, cuando la vio cubierta de sangre, se quedó estática ¿Acaso había matado a alguien? ¿Intentó cubrir la herida de un amigo? El miedo terrible de que su esposo estuviera herido le invadió, pero aquella preocupación no duro demasiado debido a que la lastimada era ella misma. Justo al costado derecho de su abdomen se mostraba una mancha de sangre en su camisa y chaqueta. Nadie dudaría de que el daño era bastante profundo o caótico.

Pero ¿Cómo se hizo aquella herida?

De repente, sin haberlo deseado del todo, recordó como esa mañana se encontraba en uno de los peores barrios de New York intentando detener a un sospechoso de 17 años. El chico alegaba inocencia frente a las acusaciones de homicidio, mas seguía apuntándole con un arma, entonces ¿Entonces qué pasó? Él le disparó.

Aun así no entendía que conexión lograba tener aquello con Coney Island.

Cubriendo la herida con su mano ensangrentada, vio hacia el mar unos instantes para centrar su mente. Todo seguía siendo tan borroso que frustraba demasiado, por lo mismo llevó su mirada a la orilla del mar donde pudo observar a dos seres vestidos de negro.

Abriendo los ojos con fuerza, se reconoció mucho más joven y, empeorando la situación, también logró identificar a su padre. Ambos personajes de su memoria estaban haciendo el mismo muñeco de ramas que Kate conservaba tan recelosamente en el cajón de su escritorio para que nadie osara tomarlo.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, recordó cada uno de los sentimientos que tuvo aquel día. El dolor de haber enterrado a su madre y la rabia frente a la hipocresía de muchos cercanos deseándole el pésame hizo que todo tuviera una sensación amarga y dolorosa. Aun así, su padre, se esmeró para sacarla de aquel nefasto lugar y llevarla hasta la costa de aquella península con la intención tener una despedida tranquila.

Ese día se había convertido en el constante recordatorio de que a pesar de tener un mal día, se podía obtener felicidad si estabas con la persona indicada.

Negando con la cabeza, desvió la vista nuevamente e intentó alejarse de aquel lugar para no tener que pensar en más estupideces. Simplemente no tenía por qué estar ahí, Beckett debería estar con su esposo disfrutando una buena velada o dando por finalizado el caso.

Pero no sabía cómo volver a casa.

Moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro con rapidez, evitó el pesimismo y se presionó con mayor fuerza la herida para volver a la tarea de encontrar una salida sin preocuparse del dolor. No importaba si estaba desmayada o perdida en el mundo real, ella volvería a casa ese mismo día y, quizás, luego se revisaría la herida para que no se le infectara.

Llegando hasta el puente, se sentó algo cansada ¿Qué clase de mal sueño sería este? No entendía por qué no veía a más personas. Se suponía que Castle aún no la volvía completamente loca, por lo que no entendía muy bien como solo podía ver aquel recuerdo y nada más. Definitivamente debía estar desmayada, pero ¿Dónde se encontraba su cuerpo?

Asustada, sintió una mano en su hombro. Intentó pararse y tomar distancia del desconocido, mas no obtuvo bueno resultados, ya que en cuanto giró la cabeza se encontró con la bella sonrisa de su madre. Aquella misma que hace mucho tiempo servía como remedio de relajación para todos sus problemas.

Quizás no se había vuelto loca. Quizás había muerto.

Negando frenéticamente con la cabeza, se dijo que aquel pensamiento era completamente estúpido ¿Morir por un disparo de un chico de 17 años? ¡Nunca! ¡Ella no moriría de una forma tan patética! Era Kate Beckett y por lo mismo sabía que era imposible haber muerto después de haber soportado tantas cosas en su vida.

Haciendo frente a la persona que tenía a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, inicio la tarea de analizarla mejor, podía ser una rara coincidencia.

Lamentablemente se dio cuenta de que ese ser no podía ser otro más que su madre. Tenía el mismo corte de cabello con el que la dejaron en el ataúd, el vestuario era algo diferente, pero era el que solía ocupar, en su cuello tenía el mismo anillo que Kate ocupaba y, para peor, esos ojo hacían una buena combinación con la sonrisa. Quiera o no, esa mujer era el vivo recuerdo Johanna Beckett.

Aun así se negaba a estar muerta.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo Katie, creo que ya casi no te reconozco – Con voz tranquila y rítmica, la mujer la miró de pies a cabeza sin preocuparle la herida en su hija, ni siquiera del escalofrió que le provocó al sumar otra característica que corroboraba su identidad

-¿Mamá? ¿Madre eres tú? – Extendiendo su mano para poder tocarla, notó como la mujer se alejaba rápidamente haciendo aún más extraña la situación- ¿Por qué?

-ese es el trato Kate, no puedes tocarme – Sonriendo, se sentó a un lado de su hija y soltó un suspiro mientras veía al frente, justo donde la capitana de la comisaria había dejado su recuerdo - ¿No es hermoso? Es uno de mis favoritos

-¿Trato? – En ese momento no entendió a lo que se refería, pero sabía que tampoco podría darle tantas vueltas por que su madre nunca le daría las respuesta que quería escuchar. Estaba escrito en sus ojos - ¿Estoy muerta?

-casi hija, tuviste un poco más de suerte que yo, pero no del todo

-estoy en el hospital – Afirmó con cierto cansancio. Aunque le alegrara ver a su madre no quería morir así, no haciendo sufrir a Rick

-espero que sigas luchando –Sonriendo suave, miró nuevamente a su hija con cariño – han pasado muchas cosas desde que me fui

-demasiadas, me casé – Alzando su mano, sonrió al ver que al menos todavía su anillo del matrimonio seguía en su lugar. No importaba donde estuviera, si tenía ese anillo entonces tenía a Rick con ella – es un hombre maravilloso, lo mejor que me pudo pasar

-lo sé, mi hija no podría estar con alguien de no creer que él sería perfecto – Volviendo a mirar hacia el frente, su expresión se ensombreció un poco – te ama tanto que es comprensible como se encuentra ahora.

Con algo de duda, Kate volvió u mirada al frente y se percató que su "yo pasado" junto a su "padre" habían desaparecido. Ahora, en cambio, estaba la sala de espera donde su familia y amigos esperaban ansiosos a que uno de los doctores se le acercara para informarles sobre el estado de un paciente. Lo más seguro que de ella.

El peor de todos era Rick. El hombre no se despegaba de la puerta y no hacía caso a nada de lo que el resto intentaba decirle. No aceptaba comida, no seguía las conversaciones amistosas, ni siquiera quería devolverle el abrazo a su hija. El ser que más amaba en el mundo y el cual podía sacar lo mejor de Richard en un segundo.

Sintiendo aún más dolor en la zona afectada, se encorvó lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de su madre, aun así ella no la tocó ni le dio palabras para tranquilizarla, solo la miró con pena ¿Qué más podía hacer? Kate estaba en el limbo con la única regla de no tocar a su madre, ni tampoco poder volver con su familia.

Soltando un par de lágrimas y gimoteos, quiso pedir que aquella tortura parara ya, más la voz de su esposo logró hacer que el dolor se apaciguara un poco " _no me dejes Kate, no me dejes por favor"._ Palabras completamente cliché en cualquier película que veías durante San Valentín, pero que realmente eran significativas si te las decía la persona correcta en el momento indicado.

Haciendo de un esfuerzo sobrehumano, volvió a sentarse correctamente y esta vez vio a su padre. Ese hombre había sufrido demasiado cuando se unió a la fuerza policial, aun así no presentó reclamos, ni objeciones a su hija porque sabía que eso era lo que quería. Él siempre la apoyaba en cualquier cosa que deseara hacer y nunca le recriminaba algo, ni demostraba preocupación cuando desaparecía o caía en el hospital por un error tonto. Solo la acompañaba y prometía darle su espacio sin descuidarla.

Sintiéndose avergonzada consigo misma por todo lo que estaba causando en ese momento desvió la mirada. Si hubiera sido por ella no hubiera seguido mirando aquella dolorosa escena, pero no podía decidir, mucho menos cuando escucho la bulla de tres niños pequeños. Casi al instante reconoció la voz de cada uno.

Los reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Kate no solo era capitana y esposa del escritor Richard Castle, tambien era madre de tres fabulosos niños que se habían convertido en la razón de su vida, entonces ¿Por qué fue a arriesgar su vida? Era la capitana, era quien dictaba las ordenes y firmaba el papeleo, la que defendía a sus detective con todo lo que tenía e hacía uso de sus influencia para que los presos más poderosos no pudieran salir ilesos.

No existía lógica en arriesgar su vida si tres niños, aparte de Rick, la esperaban en casa.

Sintiendo que las ganas de llorar crecían con cada segundo que pasaba, vio como los pequeños gemelos se aferraban a las piernas de su hermanastra Alexis. Por el contrario, la pequeña, su primera hija biológica, se fue directamente con su padre para poder consolarlo con todo lo que tenía.

Inmediatamente Rick la tomó en brazos e hizo el amago de una sonrisa, pero sus ánimos estaban muy alejados de ser los de siempre para poder lograrlo. Por lo mismo solo la abrazó con fuerza y le dedicó unas palabras para que no se preocupara mientras intentaba no soltar el llanto delante de ella. Lo más seguro es que su escritor favorito intentaba mantenerse fuerte aun cuando amenazaba con llorar en cualquier momento.

No era justo hacerlos pasar por esas situaciones. Menos por un tonto error de ella.

-es una niña maravillosa y muy linda ¿Cómo se llama? – Preguntó la mujer esperando de esa forma sacar a su hija de su ensoñación

-Lilly, Lilly Johanna Castle Beckett – Dijo con una sonrisa amarga sin despegar sus ojos de su amado y su pequeña – realmente tiene mucho carácter, le gusta ser creativa como su padre, pero en muchos aspectos se parece a ti… sobre todo cuando toma los libros de su hermana y hace el intento de ser abogada, es hermosa cuando no reímos. Infla sus mejillas molesta y abraza a Rick con fuerza

-me imagino, además es una chica muy madura. Intenta consolar a su padre aunque esta aterrada, me recuerda también a ti, tiene mucho de ti – Negando con la cabeza, cerró los ojos – tú también adorabas fingir ser abogada

-es mi hija después de todo, eso no puede negarse – Soltando un quejido, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se apretó aún más la herida, no se merecía esto, mucho menos Rick

-¿Y ellos? ¿Ellos como se llaman? – Alzando una ceja, le sonrió a su hija esperando a que se tranquilizara– no te apresures Katie, disfruta el dolor, es tu mejor aliado en este lugar – Mencionó volviendo a centrar sus ojos en la sala de espera, específicamente en los dos niños asustados que se abrazaban a Alexis y a Jim

-¿Disfrutar el dolor? – Frunciendo el ceño, se acomodó mejor en su asiento improvisado y vio esta vez a los dos pequeños– Jake y Reece, vinieron por partida doble y no puedo negar que dolió demasiado todo el proceso– Negando con la cabeza, soltó una lágrima. Era injusto ver a sus niños llorar y no poder hacer nada – pero valió la pena … solo tienen cuatro años

-siempre vale la pena mi niña, siempre ¿Cómo te llevas con tu hijastra? – evidentemente no iba a dejar que Kate llevara la conversación, se notaba en sus ojos y eso muy bien lo sabía la capitana de la comisaria

-no la veo como una hijastra – Respirando profundo, cerró los ojos y soltó el aire lentamente, el dolor no se iba, pero al menos podía hablar – aunque no lo creas, por sentimiento, es la primera hija que tuve en mi vida. Alexis es una maravillosa chica. Amorosa, tierna, decidida y siempre lucha por la justicia… hubo un tiempo en que creí que me odiaba, pero lo aclaramos y ahora me trata como si fuera su madre de verdad, incluso me pidió ayuda para hablarle a Rick sobre su pareja

-sería una pena que los dejes

-¿Qué? – Alzando su cabeza con preocupación, vio a su madre quien ya se estaba levantando - ¿De qué hablas? – Una cosa era dejar que marcara el ritmo de la conversación, otro muy distinto era aceptar el hecho de que iba a morir solo porque ella lo decía

-tu decidiste ir al campo cuando tenías todo eso en casa ¿Por qué crees que podrás volver? ¿Acaso eres más especial que el resto? – Poniendo su cara de "te lo dije", le apuntó con un dedo - Además, por el dolor que estas sintiendo ahora, dudo mucho que la cirugía este yendo bien

Con pavor, vio como la mujer se alejaba tranquilamente. Había logrado atravesar el puente con un paso tranquilo, como si quisiera que Kate la siguiera, mas no podía salir de su estado de shock ¿Cómo dejar a su familia cuando estaban sufriendo tanto? No quería hacerlo.

No quería perder todo lo que había ganado por una estupidez.

Golpeando el piso con su puño, maldijo nuevamente el momento en que decidió ir a buscar al sospechoso y se levantó a duras penas. Era verdad que el dolor iba creciendo con cierta rapidez, pero eso no quería decir que todo estaba perdido. Los médicos aun podían cumplir con su trabajo de estabilizarla para que ella pudiera volver a despertar. Solo tenía que ser un poco más fuerte y aguantar lo necesario.

Caminando a paso lento, se acercó a su madre sin llegar a tocarla. Quiso decirle algo, preguntarle cómo salir de aquel lugar con vida, pero las palabras se quedaron trabadas en su garganta cuando notó el nuevo entorno en el que se encontraban.

El callejón donde su madre había sido desechada como basura tras su muerte.

Las lágrimas que estuvo reteniendo con tanta valentía lograron salir estrepitosamente, tanto así que ni su vista pudo enfocarse. Aquel recuerdo era uno de los que se encontraban bajo llave en su mente, era aquel que deseaba haber podido olvidar para ya no sufrir más.

Aquella memoria sumada al recuerdo de su primera vez, sola, en aquel callejón todavía seguía siendo demasiado dolorosa como para poder soportarlo. No importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquel entonces, tampoco si lo había logrado resolver o no. todos sus peores sentimientos se peleaban para poder salir a la luz.

Retrocediendo unos pasos, soltó su herida unos momentos y se miró la mano antes de ver el cuerpo inerte de su madre entre la basura. Sus ojos rápidamente se desviaron a la feliz imagen de su madre al otro extremo del callejón.

Necesitaba un abrazo, necesitaba el abrazo de su madre para poder sentir un poco de paz.

Intentando poder decirle su sentimiento, Johanna alzó un dedo hasta la altura de sus propios labios e hizo un sonido para que se quedara callada. Lo cual fue suficiente para hacerla obedecer sin siquiera cuestionar.

Sin comprender aun nada, avanzó hasta donde se encontraba la mujer y se quedó a su lado. Justo en ese instante aparecieron los médicos forenses para poder llevarse el cuerpo inerte de su madre con el mayor respeto posible. El capitán Montgomery también se encontraba ahí, obviamente no como capitán, pero si como un detective avergonzado de sí mismo y que cuidaba de que Johanna no sufriera más ultrajes.

Bajando la vista, esperó a que el procedimiento terminara para poder levantarla de nuevo. Irónicamente habían vuelto a cambiar de escenario. Ahora, su nuevo entorno, era la casa de Castle, el loft en el que vivió solo, y el momento era cuando ocurrió la tormenta más importante en sus vidas, esa que les permitió a ambos declararse el amor como corresponde. Tanto de palabra, como físicamente.

El sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, no porque le diera vergüenza recordar aquel pasado, sino porque su madre parecía muy feliz y satisfecha de poder ver aquello en primera fila. Lo peor de todo es que parecía ser la primera vez que veía aquel momento de su vida.

-este es uno de mis momentos favoritos, aquí fue cuando me dije que por fin mi hija dejaría de hacer estupideces y se establecería con quien si la amaba – Comentó con satisfacción mirando fijamente el momento en que Rick estampaba contra la puerta a Kate para iniciar un apasionado beso

-Nos…¿Nos viste? – Sin saber qué hacer, miró recelosamente a ambos personajes y deseó poder volver a aquel momento, aunque sin su madre como espectadora

-claro que sí, vi cómo te enredabas con hombres que no te merecían y como él pasaba de mujer en mujer para evitarte como todo un tonto– Cruzándose de brazos, bufó molesta cuando el par de amantes decidió irse a la habitación principal – ustedes dos sí que eran desesperantes… una de las cosas que más lamento de no haber estado ahí, fue precisamente no poder ayudar a esa relación, aunque bueno… Martha fue de mucha ayuda y se lo agradezco

-si tu estuvieras ahí nosotros nunca nos hubiéramos….

-lo hubieran hecho, habrían tardado, pero saldrían juntos. Te lo aseguro – Sin quitar la mirada de la escena de pasión, amplió su sonrisa – el amor verdadero lo encuentras en una sola persona, Richard es tu alma gemela, de eso no hay duda

-madre ¿Podemos ver otra cosa?

-¿Cómo cuando crearon a Lily? Si no me equivoco eso fue en su viaje a París

-o dios ¡Mamá! – Sonrojada a más no poder, se fue a sentar en una de las sillas de la cocina americana. Inmediatamente fue seguida por la mayor –no es divertido

-lo que no es divertido es que esta sea tu tercera vez en el hospital por una condición grabe, peor aún, las tres veces por un disparo – El tono de voz había cambiado drásticamente, ya no era la madre divertida y amorosa de antes

-no los busco – Mencionó entre dientes, como si estuviera siendo regañada

-pero tampoco los evades – Siguiéndole la corriente, se alzó y puso sus manos en los costados para demostrar mas autoridad

Como si aquella frase hubiera sido la clave para el cambio de escenario, Kate vio con sorpresa como ahora se encontraba en el cementerio, en el momento justo cuando recibió su primer, y casi mortal, disparo. Aquella anécdota no era una de las que más deseara recordar, más sabía que era justo dado que ella misma se puso en la mira del francotirador sin oír a sus compañeros.

Bajando la vista, evadió ver a su propia persona poniéndose al frente del podio para poder darle las últimas palabras a su capitán, por ende, tampoco vio cuando Castle la derribó sin éxito de eludir la bala.

Escuchando como Rick le decía esas tan ansiadas dos palabras de aquellos años, cerró lo ojo sintiéndose feliz y triste a la vez. Ese también era un recuerdo de sentimientos compartidos. Aunque los primeros meses que le siguieron no tuvieron tanta felicidad como esperaba.

Aun cuando se había dado a conocer los sentimientos de Castle tuvieron que esperar otro año más para poder ser pareja ¿Fue por su culpa? Claro que sí. Ella no podía aceptar los sentimientos del escritor en ese tiempo, como tampoco podía asegurarle estabilidad cuando Beckett era un manojo de sentimientos encontrados. Fue lo mejor para ambos aun cuando sufrieron.

Sintiendo que el dolor de su herida volvía a molestar, posó su mano ensangrentada nuevamente en la zona afectada. Posiblemente ya no tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver la sonrisa de su esposo, tampoco lo vería en las mañanas con esos ojos brillantes y llenos de curiosidad esperando por un nuevo caso.

El llanto volvió a salir con fuerza, ya ni siquiera tenía ánimos de retenerlo ¿Para qué? Estaba destinada a morir recordando los momentos que su misma madre estaba seleccionando para ella y ni siquiera podía tener la oportunidad de despedirse de su familia. Simplemente a nadie le importaba si retenía o no el llanto. Como, también, a nadie le importaba su dolor.

-es doloroso ver cómo será que tu familia tiene que soportar esto ¿No Katie? – Sonriendo con suavidad, cerró los ojos y tronó los dedos para que la costa de Coney Island volviera a hacerse presente frente a ellos – es hora.

-no quiero dejar a mi familia madre – Llorando, se arrodilló al ver que ya no podía soportar más el sufrimiento, sobre todo ahora que su pecho también comenzaba a molestarle ¿Estaría teniendo un infarto? ¿El corazón dejó de latir? Esperaba que no –no quiero esto

-Katie la vida no se trata de tener lo que uno quiere

-¡No es justo! Mi familia… mis niños… mi amigos… mi padre… Martha… Rick… no quiero dejarlos – Sin poder retener las lágrimas, negó de manera obstinada – no los dejare

-¿Cómo lo harás? ¿Cómo sobreviras?

-eh soportado disparos, torturas, bombas, desilusiones, perdidas…. mi cuerpo aguantara, yo lo hare

-no tienes por qué obstinarte cariño, solo acéptalo

-¡No! ¡No le hare a mi familia lo que tú nos hiciste! – Retorciéndose un poco por el dolor, puso su mano libre también en la herida para que dejara de sangrar, pero de nada servía ¿Cuánta sangre podía perder antes de morir?

-siempre tuviste resentimiento por ello, aunque lo niegues, sé que te preguntabas porque no dejé todo por ustedes… al principio yo también me hice la misma pregunta

-tuviste la oportunidad ¡Podías haber seguir con nosotros! Pero nos abandonaste

-no podía engañarme amor – Negando con la cabeza, miró al mar con melancolía – cuando mueres tienes mucho tiempo para pensar, por lo mismo te digo, amor, lo volvería a hacer, al menos, eso instauro en ti un sentido de la justicia intachable

Kate no podía responder, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando aplacar el dolor que sentía como para soltar una palabra, por lo mismo solo abrió uno de sus ojos. Quería ver a su madre.

En cierto sentido, siempre había comprendido la decisión que tomó su madre, ella hizo lo mismo durante mucho tiempo, pero hoy en día aquello sonaba demasiado egoísta. Sobre todo cuando tuvo la dicha de sentir a Alexis como una hija o incluso cuando lo reafirmó con la llegada de sus tres tesoros.

-te amo Katie y estoy orgullosa de ti, estoy demasiado orgullosa de que seas madre primero – Mostrando una sonrisa amplia, hizo notar que podía ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento

-mamá

-me perdí tantos años, tantas fechas importantes. No pude ayudar a tu padre con su alcoholismo, no pude darle consejos a Rick y aun así fui tan egoísta como para pedir este deseo

-¿Deseo?

-yo también quería tu sonrisa, yo también quería a mi niña en mi día… lo siento que sea de esta forma.

Abriendo los ojos con fuerza, Beckett olvido por un instante su dolor y recordó la fecha en que recibió el disparo. También logró recordar cómo le había prometido a Lilly que solo iba a ir a buscar el sospechoso y luego pasarían el resto del día todos juntos en familia.

Habían planeado hacer galletas, ver una película, jugar todos en familia y luego Castle le había prometido una noche increíble si llegaba temprano.

Solo si llegaba temprano.

Acercándose a su madre, le sonrió con tristeza e intentó mantener las lágrimas a raya, pero no sirvió de nada, mucho menos cuando la mujer también comenzó a llorar. Ambas andaban sentimentales por aquel reencuentro.

No era como Kate lo hubiera querido, pero al menos ahora lo tenía.

-te amo mamá, feliz día

-feliz día, Katie… cuídate y cuida a tus niños

Sin soportarlo mucho más, Kate apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre y pronto sintió como ella le rodeaba con sus brazos de una manera tan protectora que ni siquiera Martha podía competir contra Johanna. Por su parte, soltó la herida con ambas manos y se aferró a su madre con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía muy bien que un poco de sangre no iba a preocupar a la ex-abogada, por lo mismo no se retuvo en apegarse todo lo posible.

Se sentía en casa.

Recibiendo unas caricias en su cabello, Kate mantuvo sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación. No se olvidaba de Rick ni de sus hijos, pero la verdad es que había extrañado tanto ese tipo de contacto que no pudo evitar tenerlo aunque sea unos segundos.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos no vio Coney Island a su alrededor, sino que solo un techo blanco. En un principio creyó que aquello era otra memoria que su madre quería visitar, más cuando sintió el peso de una mano masculina sobre su cabeza se dio cuenta que no era así.

Rick le confirmó con satisfacción que aun podía remediar todos sus errores.

Sonriendo, guió sus ojos por el brazo hasta el hombro y se rió en cuanto descubrió que el hombre, por increíble que pareciera, dormía a su lado.

El dolor se volvió a hacer presente, más después de todo lo vivido era algo completamente soportable, incluso satisfactorio. No todos los días podías decir que sobreviviste a un tercer disparo.

-¡Mami!

Sorprendida, giró su rostro lentamente al otro costado de la camilla y vio cómo su pequeña le miraba con esos ojos azules tan grandes. La niña no podía evitar sonreír amplio al verla nuevamente despierta, por lo mismo se subió a la camilla como pudo y se apresuró a abrazarla sin siquiera pensar en las repercusiones que tendría en la recién operada.

Haciendo uso de su autocontrol para no quejarse, la abrazó fuerte con una mano y cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquellos brazos cortos que le daban tanto amor. No eran como los de su madre, pero eran todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

-¡Santa me cumplió el deseo!

-¿Santa?

-le prometí que si me daba mi regalo adelantado entonces me portaría bien y no pediría nada más, papi también pidió lo mismo– Sonriendo con extrema felicidad y completamente orgullosa de sí, volvió a apegarse a su madre para darle besos en la mejilla – volviste

-volví pequeña, volví

-¿Kate? – Somnoliento, Rick abrió los ojos y miró a Lilly aferrada con fuerza a su madre. Solo le tomaron 10 segundos para que pudiera comprender la situación- despertaste – Sintiendo que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, sonrió – realmente despertaste

-¡Te lo dije papi! Te dije que santa nos escucharía – Aclaró Lilly antes de separarse un poco –tenemos que decirle a Alexis y a los abuelos

-porque no los traes mientras converso con tu madre

-¿También los regalos?

-sí, también los regalos, después de todo es su día – Sonriendo, vio como la pequeña luchaba para bajarse de la camilla para luego correr hacia la puerta. Justo en ese instante volvió a ver a Kate con preocupación – era solo arrestarlo, un mocoso de diecisiete

-mi error, no sé en qué pensaba, ni porque el chaleco no funcionó

-¿Lo olvidas? No llevaste chaleco Kate, se lo dejaste a Jake para que… debí acompañarte – Juntando su nariz con el de su esposa, cerró los ojos – debí estar ahí, no tuve que dejarte sola, soy tu compañero

-Rick no, yo no debí estar ahí, ya no soy detective de campo… - Alzando una de sus manos, acarició la mejilla de su marido – y dudo querer seguir siendo capitana

-¿Qué?

-¿Recuerdas la oferta para senadora? – Viendo como el hombre asentía con la cabeza, sonrió suave – no quiero otro disparo, no quiero desperdiciar mi vida haciendo una justicia de esta manera, quizás, pueda conseguir la misma justicia sin arriesgar mi vida

-¿Estas segura de esto? Sé cuánto amas tu trabajo de campo y no sería capaz de verte infeliz

-Rick, seria infeliz el resto de mi vida si los pierdo a ustedes cinco, son mi todo… Alexis, lilly, Jake, Reece y tú son mi todo

-me alegra que lo digas, porque ya no quiero más disparos, no más. Si vuelvo a perderte yo…

-¡Mami!

Ambos adultos miraron a la puerta de la habitación y sonrieron cuando vieron a toda la familia entrar con un gesto de verdadero alivio. Todos tenían la expresión de haber estado llorando hace poco

-mis niños… como me alegra verlos – sentándose en la camilla con algo de ayuda por parte de su esposo, vio a los cuatro que consideraba a sus hijos y soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas de satisfacción – es lo mejor que puedo tener hoy

-bueno, aunque es tu día, para nosotros también es el mejor regalo, amor – Sin contenerse más, Rick llamó la atención de la castaña y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios – te amo, madre de mis hijos

-¡Papá no es justo! Es nuestro día con mamá, no tuyo – Gritó Lilly algo molesta mientras peleaba por poder volver a subirse en la camilla, mientras que Alexis dejaba a los pequeños en el colchón para que fueran a abrazar a su madre – Alex tú también

-hermana – Casi como un balbuceo, los gemelos tiraron de ambas manos de la pelirroja para que se acercara y así sacara a Rick de su lugar

-Feliz día Mamá – dijeron los cuatro en conjunto con una sonría en los labios

Sorprendida, feliz y animada, recibió el abrazo de sus niños, incluyendo a Alexis, y cerró los ojos sintiéndose satisfecha. Si algo podía desear una madre en su día, pues era precisamente eso. Tener a sus niños para recibir un abrazo lleno de amor incondicional. No importaba que tuvieran relación sanguina o no.

Definitivamente, ese fue uno de los mejores "día de la madre" que pudo tener en su vida. Sobre todo porque también pudo ver a su mamá.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **quizas no sea uno de esos típicos fics tiernos y rosas, pero realmente tenia deseos de escribir algo así.**_

 _ **si han llegado hasta aquí se los agradezco demasiado y que tengan un buen día con sus madre.**_

 ** _esperando sus comentarios, me despido._**

 ** _se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo._**

 ** _atte_**

 ** _Zack Engel_**


End file.
